The Children Of Lir
by Soccers Heart
Summary: Honoka shook her head from side to side. "No I don't know much! The closest thing I know about Swans would be the legend!" "LEGEND!" The whole group yelled. Honoka stood up and turned around to face her friends. She raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah, the old Irish legend. Why?" (Wanna know what's the legend is! Read to find out!) rated T! OC used.


**Yo Minna! Here is a one short that I hope you find, interesting, fun, educational and down right magical! xD This one short is for my fellow Irish writers! This story is based off a true Irish legend! I hope you all like it! I learnt this is school tree years ago and remember it word for word! so I thought I would write it in a fanfic! So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Elenen or any of its characters. Neither do I own the Irish legend "The Children Of Lir" I only own my OC! Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>On a worm summers night, a group of young teenagers were gathered around a warm camp fire in the middle of a dark forest. They were on a yearly camping trip, that they have been going on since they were little and this year, like every year, everyone was having the time of their lives. They had just finished dinner and were now sitting on logs and eating march mellows around the camp fire. They had had a very busy day and were relived to get a good rest. While eating, some of the teenagers decided to tell stories to give the others a good laugh.<p>

Endou was now telling his story about him vs a bully he once met. "So then I said to him I may be fat but you are ugly and I can diet!" Endou explains with a proud expression on his face. The rest of the group laughed while Endou sat back down on his seat. "Okay!" Endou said "who's next?"

Midorikawa raised his hand and grinned like mad. "I'll go!" Within a second of him saying those words he was already standing up and had his hands on his hips, ready to start. He took a deep breath and was about to start talking, when all of a sudden a honking noise was head. This got everyone's attention, even scaring some of them. They all looked over to the lake, that was located beside them, and saw that four swans were swimming towards them. Most of the group stood up and to get a better look at them. Others started to walk towards the lack, out of curiosity, and some backed away, still startled from the earlier noise. The four swans reached the edge of the lake and looked up at the teenagers that came closer to them.

One of the teenagers that came closer to them was Yamazaki Honoka. She loved animals and was very curious about everything, so it was only natural that she came closer to take a better look. She knelt down on the sand of the lakes edge and reached one of her hands out to pat the one of the beautiful white swans on the head. "So beautiful..." She mumbled to herself. Some of her friends gathered around her as well, a few even kneeling down with her.

Toramaru, who was kneeling beside her on her right, said "They really are! They look so soft as well!"

"You know, I've never seen one before!" Fubuki said, who was kneeling on her left.

"Really?!" Honoka asked, sounding kind of surprised.

Fubuki nodded his head. "That's right! Sure I've seen pictures of then in books, but never have I seen one in person before!"

Honoka looks from Fubuki to the swans again and smiled.

"They look like ugly ducks if you ask me!" Fudou said folding his arms.

Honoka giggled. Still patting the swans head and smiling she said "Oh they're not ducks! No way! They are beautify swans!"

Endou grinned. Wanting to know more he ran up behind the teens that were by the lake and asked "So Honoka-chan, do you know much about swans? Anything you can tell us?"

Honoka shook her head from side to side. "No I don't know much! The closest thing I know about Swans would be the legend!"

"LEGEND?!" The whole group yelled.

Honoka stood up and turned around to face her friends. She raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah, the old Irish legend. Why?"

"You have to tell us the legend, Honoka-San!" Toramaru said standing up and walking beside her.

"Yes! Please do Honoka-chan!" Haruna begged now standing beside her.

Honoka giggled again. "Okay! I'll tell you! I just never would have thought that you would have been interested in a legend about swans!"

Endou ran behind Honoka and stared to push her to the camp fire again, so that she could sit down. "Well we are! So come on! Come on!" Endou half yelled.

Once everyone was sitting down again they all stared at Honoka ready to listen to the story they were about to hear. Honoka coughed and asked "Eto...wasn't Midorikawa-kun going to tell his story?"

Midorikawa shook his head and smiled. "Forget my story! I want to hear this instead!"

Honoka smiled at him and placed her hands on her lap. "Well it's an old Irish legend called, 'The children of Lir'"

"Lar?" Kidou repeated trying to say the words write.

Honoka giggled at Kidous bad attempt to say the word. "L-i-r! Lir!" She repeated slowly so that he could understand how to pronounce it. "Anyway. There once was a time, thousand of years ago, in ancient Ireland when everyone believed in magic and in druids and spells! Lir, was a a king and a great one at that! He lived a wonderful life. He lived in the countryside in a magnificent large castle. The castle was surrounded by wildlife, such as animals and many types of different flowers!"

"Aww, that sounds so beautiful! I'd live to live there!" Aki said in a bit of a daydream.

Honoka smiled at her and then continued with her story. Lir then married a beautiful young lady named, Eva! She had given him four beautiful children. The two eldest, Fionnuala and Aodh, went swimming in a small lake one morning summer miring and were playing in the water as they usually do. After an hour or two in the lake they decided to return to the castle for a bit to eat. On their way back they met a messenger who told them that they were wanted by their father. They went home immediately and met him in the thrown room! 'What is wrong father?' they asked. 'Your mother has given birth to twins' he replied

'...and has gone off to rest'. Sadly after the queen had given birth she had past away, never to see her children grow up."

"Awwww!" Most of the group said while some just stayed silent wanting to hear more. Honoka then took a marshmallow in her had, placed it on a stick and stated to cook it as she continued.

"Both Fionnuala and Aodh were extremely sad but knew that their mother was in a better place. The new twins were called Fiachra and Conn." Honoka explained. "As the children grew Lir's spirits declined until one day he met Aoife, the sister of his wife. Aoife was possessed of magical powers and soon enough it was known that she and Lir would marry. The new family thrived under the influence of their new mother but not for long as guilt and jealousy about the children's real mother took its toll on Aoifes health. She fell into sickness for a year but recovered only to start to become old before her time!" Honoka stopped to take a breath.

As she did Gouenji raised a hand wanting to ask a question. "So, the more she grew jealous, the older she got!?" He questioned.

"Yes!" Honoka said. "She grew old really fast and was, at that point of the story, a really old women. When she should have been a young beautiful one!"

Gouenji nodded meaning that he understood and that Honoka could continue. "Aoife was a changed woman now and one day suggested that she and the children should visit their grandfather!" Honoka continued. "On the journey they stopped by a lake and she encouraged the children to go for a swim. The four children played happily in the water, not noticing that their stepmother was now standing at the waters edge wearing her fathers magic cloak!"

"AH! W-What's she g/going to do!?" Kogure asked hiding behind the log he was once sitting on.

Honoka rolled her eyes. "I'm getting to that." She said. "'For too long you children have stood between your father and I, but not for much longer!' Aoife cried. 'We cannot be killed by you...' Aodh replied,

'...we are the Children of Lir and if you harm us our ghosts will haunt you!' Aoife smirked and stared at him. 'I'm not going to kill you...' she shouted '...but I am going to change you!'"

Before Honoka said another word she took the marshmallow off the stuck and into her mouth. As she eat everyone else looked at each other and sweat dropped. Honoka finished eating and smiled. "Where was I?! Oh yeah!" She said, yelling the last part.

"At this Aoife bowed her head and started an incantation. The children looked at each other in fear as they saw a red and gold circle envelope them on the water. They saw Aoife open up her cloak from which the great light of a fireball emerged and hurtled towards them, burning all in its wake!" Honoka said now standing up. "The fireball hit the water and caused masses of steam to rise about the children and they soon lost all feeling in their legs, arms, shoulders and head. They soon regained their sight only to see Aoife laughing at them. Aodh tried to attack her and flailed his arms about furiously but nothing happened except the splashing of water. He was confused and terrified. He turned to look at his brothers and sister only to see that they had all been turned into the most beautiful swans ever seen!"

"Oh no..." Most of the group mumbled. Honoka then sat back down and folded her arms. "I think I'll leave it there, for tonight!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in shock. "YOU CAN'T!" They yelled together.

Honoka laughed and said "Go ya!" Before continuing on with the story. "Aoife scowled at them again and told them that they were to spend nine hundred years as swans, three hundred on Lough Derravaragh, three hundred on the Straits of Moyle and three hundred on the Isle of Inish Glora. These were all great Irish lakes, well known around Ireland. And that to end the spell they would have to hear the bell of the new God. 'I leave you with your voice however, and the most beautiful singing ever heard' she said. With that Aoife left the children alone in the lake."

"What a bitch!" UIvida mumbled. Clearly a little to loud as everyone laughed at her comment, including Honoka.

"Lir searched for his children that day, but Aoife told him that they had been attacked and killed by wild boars. Fionnuala, now in swan form, approached her father and told him what Aoife had done. Lir was furious and banished Aoife into exile as an evil demon of the air!" Honoka explained, making UIvida and everyone else smile. "Lir faithfully visited his children and the power of his love ensured that their time on the lake was one of bliss. But sadly one day their father died of old age, never to see his children as swans again. The children were heartbroken but continued on as they left for the Straits of Moyle, three-hundred years later."

Honoka took a quick look sound at her friends. She saw that some of them were in shock, some were sad and some were so interested that they were at the edge of their seats.

"Well, what happened next?!" Nagumo asked.

Honoka nodded and continued yet again. "Their time on the Northern Straits of Moyle were not so joyous, with frequent storms separating them, only for they to join up again. Another 300 years passed but they had survived together. They departed the cold straits and made their way towards Lough Derravaragh. They flew over the land, hoping to find their father's fort, but it was now nothing more than ruins. They wept because they knew the time of the Tuatha De Danann was gone. They travelled West to the waters of Inish Glora and found refuge on a small saltwater lake where time passed slowly. One day an old man named Mochua visited the lake and the children enquired of him if he was a follower of the new God. The startled man asked if they were the children of Lir and they told him that they were.'Are you a holy man?' asked Fiacra. 'I am...' came the reply. The children knew that to break the spell that they would have to hear the bell of a new God toll in their own land. Mochua told them all about his new God and all about Saint Patrick who had brought his faith to their country! The children-"

Just then it stared to rain slightly so Honoka couldn't continue and everyone looked sad. They wanted to hear the rest of the story but knew they couldn't as if they stayed out in the rain, they might catch a cold. "Pack everything up and get into the tents! I'll tell the story as we pack!" Honoka explained. She stared to pick up things that shouldn't get wet and as she did she continued to speak.

"The children became excited as they knew that this was the new God their stepmother had told them of. They stayed with Mochua for many years who gave them sanctuary in a small chapel which he had built. He intended to make a bell and collected old swords, shields and other metal to make it. The bell was now completed and was about to be rung when another disaster occurred. A Warrior dressed in armour entered the chapel. He had come for the children who were famed for their wonderful singing. 'I am Liargren, King of Connaught' he shouted, 'My wife desires those swans and I will have them.

Give them here or I will tear this building down.' Fionnuala looked at Mochua and then said that they would agree to go away with this King. Liargen was amazed to hear her speak but soon composed himself and ordered his men to take the children away. They were being loaded onto a carriage when suddenly, the church bell tolled loudly.

Honoka placed items into the tent and started to help the others as well. She took a large coming pot in her hand and with Endous help, started to carry it to a dry spot.

"Time seemed to stand still, but in another instant a great white mist had been blown off the nearby lake and enveloped the children as it had done 900 years before. The mist changed into all of the colours of the rainbow before a great wind gusted it away!" Honoka said as best as she could trying to hold the pot. "The children had at last been transformed back into human form. Liagren fled immediately, never to return. Mochua baptized the beautiful children who had begun to age rapidly and so it was that the children of Lir, the last of the Tuatha De Danann died soon afterwards, their legend to live on forever and ever!" Honoka finished with a large sigh, now sitting half in half out of her tent. While everyone else was sticking their heads out of their tents as well to listen.

Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces and without speaking looked over to where the swans once were, only to see that they were now flying away from them. Honoka smiled and yelled to every "Minna! I forgot to mention that their is another version of the legend! One that says they didn't turn back to humans and died! But stayed swans, forever!" Everyone's eyes winded, wondering if the swans they just saw were the children of Lir. But before they could ask her any questions Honoka smirked, closed her tent over and looked to the other girls sleeping in her tent. "Well I'm off to bed girls! Night!" With that Honoka lay down for a good nights sleep. Leaving her tent partners, Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka and UIvida speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?! i hope you did! It was fun to write! I gotta go now but please review! It means a lot! xD Love you all a bunch! Bye! xxx<strong>


End file.
